


Five Times Poe Dameron didn't kiss Jessika Pava

by poemygod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Paveron, Rebel Love, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: Five Times Poe Dameron didn't kiss Jessika Pava;and one time he didLots of silly fluff.





	Five Times Poe Dameron didn't kiss Jessika Pava

**five times Poe Dameron didn’t kiss Jessika Pava,  
and one time he did.**

 

**1.**

 

The rain had come on unexpectedly, students scattering from the rec fields at the sudden downpour. Poe hadn’t even had time to put his shirt back on, scooping his bag up and darting towards the closest building for protection from the storm. The trouble with rain on Hosnian Prime was that it was never a drizzle. It hit in an instant, torrential and unrelenting. The blur of the rain made it impossible to see, running blind. 

Holding his shirt up over his head as if that would help in some way, suddenly there was some one in front of him and he had no time to stop. Arms wrapping around the smaller body, Poe pulled the other person into him, skidding to a halt in the mud as the storm raged on. Panting and blinking to try and see, he looked down to find Jessika Pava in his arms, just as breathless and staring up at him in confusion. His eyes jumped over her face, the fellow cadet someone he had admired for a long time. Friends, rivals, classmates. 

This was closer than they’d ever been before and his heart was already pounding, watching the way the rain dripped from her lashes. Just as suddenly as it had begun, the rain stopped and they were left standing in the mud. Poe became very aware of his hand on her hips, her chest pressed to his, the call of his friends breaking his thoughts. 

”Hands off, Dameron.” Jess muttered, pushing away from him and he was left with a confused look on his face as she ran off.

 

**2.**

 

It had been years since he’d seen her. Graduation had come and gone, life in the Republic moved fast. Poe had worked his way through the ranks, moving up until he was a high-ranking commander in charge of his own squadron. Work consumed his life, but on the rare occasion he got leave, Karé would drag him out to try and enjoy himself. The bar wasn’t immaculate, but it was enough. Most Republic officers hung out there, commiserating together over the struggles they faced. He’d ordered his fourth bottle of ale by the time the voice reached his ears. A frown creased his brow and he leaned back from the bar, his comrades giving him a look as he searched the small cantina. 

What was Jessika Pava doing in a little Republic watering hole? Catching glimpses of her, Poe moved through the crowd, trying to follow her through the bodies. Even just to see her… 

His hand reached out, grasping her arm through a group of people, but when he tugged and the woman turned, it wasn’t Jess. Apologizing, he gave the girl a smile and moved back to the bar, not sure why he was so disappointed.

 

**3.**

 

Yawning, Poe peeked an eye open from where he was leaned back in the chair at his work station. It was well into the night, but he’d not been sleeping well since he’d joined the Resistance. That was years ago. So much had changed, but if one thing was the same, it was his ability to sleep in even the most uncomfortable of positions. 

Stretching, he stood slowly, his joints popping as his muscles tensed and pulled. Jess had offered to help him fix the hyperdrive on Black One. Sometime in the middle of the night, he had fallen asleep with a wrench in his hand. Ducking under the foil of the wing, Poe frowned as he looked for the other pilot. “Pava?” 

”Sup, Dameron.” She popped up quickly and he yelped, jumping back and bashing the back of his head into the wing of the ship. Each of them cursing, he lift his hand to press at the spot and groaned, closing his eyes. “What the hell, Commander? Are you okay?” 

Her hands moved to cup his face, tipping his head down so that she could look at the back of his head, fingers smoothing throw dark curls. Breath catching in his throat almost instantly, he had to step back away from the touch, his tongue darting across his lip as he looked down at her. There was a moment of pause as dark eyes met, confusion in her gaze as he let out a shaky breath. 

”I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. Hope you didn’t work all night.” Poe muttered, rubbing at the back of his head as she gave him a weird look. Pilots didn’t fraternize, he reminded himself as Jess began to tell him what repairs she had made while he slept. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him.

 

**4.**

 

There was one word to describe Poe Dameron at the moment: Drunk. 

Fingers strumming slowly over his guitar, he sat in a chair with his feet propped up in another, the Cantina on D’Qar nearly empty. The members of Black Squadron lingered around, drinking and talking as the evening waned to dusk. Humming softly to himself, the dark haired pilot watched his most trusted friends, silently wondering if they would ever be able to have such a celebration without war lingering on the horizon. 

”Raise a glass to freedom…” He sang softly, feeling a soft hand balance against his shoulder, dark eyes moving to the face of someone he was always happy to see. “Enjoying the evening, Lieutenant?” The question fell from his lips as Jessika Pava settled into the chair his feet were resting on, her arm draped over his legs. 

”You.. you should always break out your guitar. Can you fly and play? I might actually be able to beat you if you do.” She teased, one hand wrapped around a bottle as she smiled, a warm flush spreading across her face. It caused his stomach to flip, wanting to reach out and brush his thumb over her cheek. His hand tightened on the guitar almost instinctively, her laugh sending a thrill through him that he would have admonished himself for quickly if he’d been more sober. 

Opening his mouth to reply, Karé Kun stumbled over, settling on the other side of Poe’s feet and leaning back against Jess. He watched the two with a smile, picking at the chords of the familiar song, his eyes unconsciously following the dark haired Lieutenant for the rest of the night as she moved to the melody.

 

**5.**

 

His mind was full of memories that he wished he could forget, tragedy written into the weave of his life’s tapestry. There were so many things seared behind his eyes, bleeding through each time he closed his eyes. The sound of the blaster would echo in his nightmares, a streak of red in the sky between them, moving faster than he ever could. 

Poe watched as she fell, heard the shots fired by the other members of his squadron, but his feet moved to Jess. Without pause or doubt, he was by her side, catching her before her body could hit the ground. 

”Pava! Talk to me. Please be okay… please. Jessika!” Cradling her gently, Poe gave her shoulders a little shake, concern and fear covering his features. Her eyes were shut, dark lashes decorating her pale cheeks and he felt his chest constrict in panic. 

It was terrifying to him, suddenly, that here she was, in his arms and he had never even told her… 

”Are you just going to stare at me…” The pained voice made his head snap up, eyes wide as he looked into her face, Jess’s small smile making him nearly collapse with relief. 

”MEDIC.”

 

**wait for it**

 

It had only been a few weeks since he’d come back from the Finalizer. There were still nights he woke up screaming, panicked and in pain from the nightmares that plagued him. 

Punching the mat in front of him, Poe groaned at the pain in his side. He’d jumped right back into training and managed to reinjure one of his cracked ribs by falling during a run. With a groan, he threw another punch before stumbling back. 

”You’re going to hurt yourself, you know.” The voice caught him by surprise, turning to see Jess leaning in the doorway. She started towards him and her eyes dropped to his side, going wide and he arched a brow as he glanced down. 

”Shit-“ He muttered, red blossoming under the material of his tank top. His hand dropped to cover the wound, sighing and leaning back against the wall as his eyes fell shut. “I’m fine…” 

”You’re not. I know you, you’re not taking care of yourself and you’re pushing to be okay when you aren’t. We’ve all been so worried about you. Do you know -” Poe only flinched a little when she touched his hand, opening his eyes to look down at her as she continued to ramble on. She was focused on his wound, batting his hand away and lifting his shirt to look at it, talking and talking, but he barely heard a word she said. 

They’d known each other since they were kids. It had taken him a long time to realize why his heart beat faster when she was near. Even then, Poe hadn’t accepted it, forcing his feelings away to protect her. Getting involved was dangerous. 

Death had a funny way of changing things. 

His hand moved to the back of her neck before he had realized what was happening, pulling her closer. It seemed to take her a moment to realize what he was doing, her eyes jumping to his in surprise. If she asked what he was doing, he’d stop, pull away and pretend that he had felt light headed. He didn’t want her to stop him. 

His lips found hers and it was like the world came to a halt. There were moments in his life burned into his memory. Pain, hurt, anger, sadness. When they haunted him, this is what he would recall to. The way her body leaned into his and suddenly the tension in his frame was gone, her hands clutching at the material of his shirt. Fingers threading into dark tresses, years of feelings that had been buried deep inside of him began to seep through the cracks in his fortress. Jess was the hymnal song to everything he had built to protect himself, crashing it all down like the walls of Jericho. 

Resting his forehead against hers, he looked down at her almost surprised that the world didn’t seem different. People had always talked about love like colors were brighter or that the world was somehow suddenly better. Brow furrowing slightly, he looked down at her, his hand lifting to cup her face. Lighter than a whisper, his thumb graced the swell of her cheekbone, dusting across the faint blush that sprung up against pale skin. 

Her lashes painted shadows against the sharp crest and his heart pounded in his ears harder than it ever had when he was free-falling. Finally, it all made sense. Leaning in, the curve of his lips found hers again and he closed his eyes as his stomach dropped. His life was like a tailspin, spiraling out of control and pulling in every which way until he couldn’t tell up from down. This was like leveling out, centering him and grounding him to what he had been missing. 

There was a reason it didn’t feel different when her fingers skimmed against his jaw, threading through the dark curls at the base of his neck. It couldn’t feel different. He had always been pulled a little off kilter. 

It was finally _right._


End file.
